My heart will go on
by SleepyLittleTown-x
Summary: Jarley Future Fiction. Marley & Jake have trouble conceving because Marley was Anorexic.. Their Lives changed when the 450th pregnancy test in two years turns out positive, Follow them in their journey in parenthood


**Disclaimer:  
**I Don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy & Crew. Only the Made up Characters I Made Up.

* * *

**Marley's**** P.O.V**

It was a warm spring morning in LA the air was crisp as a golden apple. I Woke up with a sudden erge to puke.. i threw of the covers and ran into the bathroom connected to our bedroom i just made it to the bathroom before the puke came up.

**Jake: **Marl? are you ok?  
_He rubbed his hand over her back._

**Marley: **Y-Yeah..  
_She said before continuing to throw_up.

**Jake: **Babe.. This has gorn along enough.. Take the test.

**Marley: **J-Jake, I Don't want it to be negative.

**Jake: **If it is then we can keep trying. But to be sure take the test.

_He kissed her forehead. Then he went down the stairs to make breakfast_

_'come on Marley you can do it. You and Jake have tried to get pregnant for two years..Take the test_

**Marley: **Ok I Can do it.

I Got the four pregnancy tests out of the medicine cabinet and peed on them. I Waited for a moment then walked down stairs to see Jake smiling at me. _'God that smile is so sexy'_

**Jake: **Did you take them?

**Marley: **Yeah.

**Jake: **Have you seen the result yet?

**Marley: **I Can't have myself to look at them. Can you?

**Jake: **Of course baby.

_He wiped his hands with a clean cloth and headed over to the tests that were on the counter, a smile formed on his lip. He then turned around and walked over to Marley._

**Jake: **Congrats Mummy.

**Marley: **It's Positive?

_She cried._

**Jake: **Your so knocked up baby.

_He winked. He cl_aimed her in his arms.

**Marley: **We're having a baby?

**Jake: **Damn Straight Baby.

_She kissed him passionately_

**Marley: **Thanks for knocking me up.

They both giggled.

**Jake: **Its my pleasure.

**Marley: **Your going to be a Daddy.

**Jake: **And you're gonna be a mummy, you're gonna be a MILF now..

**Marley: **Just ruin the moment why don't ya. I've got to ring my mum.

_Ring_ ring ring,.

_Hello Millie Rose Speaking._

_MUM! I'M PREGNANT_

_Marley slow down honey i cant here you._

_I'm Pregnant Mum._

_Oh my gosh my baby having a baby. Put Jake on speaker._

_He is mum._

_Jake you fantastic young man.. thank you for giving my daughter a baby._

_Ha ha.. It's ok Mrs, rose it was my pleasure. it was awesome fun doing it as well  
_

[jake kissed his wife on the lips, when Marley let out a moan]

_Have you been to the doctors yet?_

_Nah not yet Mrs. Rose. But im going to get an appointment as soon as we're done here._

_Okay well I'll let you go so you can make that appointment. And i expect to see ultrasound pictures asap._

_Bye mum.._

**Marley: **Jake we're having a baby.

**Jake: **I Know.. I Got to make that appointment now.

**5 minutes later Jake came back in.**

**Jake: **Baby, I Managed to get an appointment with our doctor.. He had a cancellation we've got to be there in 20 minutes..

**Marley: **Okay.

xxxxx

Doctors appointment.

**Doctor: **Marley, Jake.. good to see you both finally here. Should we get started.?

**Marley: **Yes please.

_She grinned before lifting her shirt up.. Grabbing a hold of Jake's _hand.

**Doctor: **And there's your baby.

**Marley: **Wow.

**Doctor: **Theres one foot a hand and there's the other food. Looks like everything is going well the baby is very healthy.

**Jake: **So everything looks fine?

**Doctor: **Yep. You both want to hear the heart beat?

**Marley: **Of Course

They both listened to the strong heart beat.

**Marley: **Aww.

**Jake: **See i told you everything would be okay.

**Marley: **I'm So Happy Jake.

**Doctor: **Your about sixteen weeks Marley. Want to know the sex?

**Jake: **Isn't it too early?

**Doctor: **Usually, but looks like the baby isn't shy at all  
**  
****Marley: **Jake I Want to know..

**Jake: **Of Course..

**Doctor: **Congratulations you two, your soon going to be parents of a healthy baby... girl

**Marley: **Jake, we're going to have a Daughter.

**Jake: **Damn Straight baby. Are you happy?

**Marley: **So Happy.

_Jake kissed Marley tenderly on the_lips.

**Doctor: **I'll Just print of a couple of pictures and a DVD.

**Marley: **congratulations Daddy..

_They kissed with all passion they both had in the body._

**Doctor: **Now we have the pictures and dvd done. Now Marley because of your small figure i need you to take it easy because you've had anorexia your body is a lot smaller then other mums. So Jake I Need you to Make sure she does little activity.

**Jake: **Noted.

**Marley: **Because i had anorexia could that harm the baby?

**Doctor: **I Highly doubt it. If there isn't anymore questions, i'll see you both at your next appointment.

-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-

**Back home.. On the couch with Jake and Marley.**

_Jake and I Were sitting on the leather sofa. As soon as we got home Jake made me sit down and put my feet was sitting next to me rubbing my bump._

**Jake: **Do you want me to get you anything beautiful?

**Marley: **Pancakes, Banana and PB.

_She grinned.._

**Jake: **Coming right up mama.

_Jake was a personal trainer and the boss of the top gym in LA, so his family's health means a lot._

_The doorbell rang._

**Marley: **I'll get it Jake.

**Millie: **Don't mind if i just pop by and see my daughter and husband?

**Marley: **Mum? What are you doing here?

_She hugged her mum and told her mum to come_in.

**Millie: **I Had to come as soon as i Found out that y'all are pregnant.

**Marley: **JAKE!

**Jake: **What's wrong what happened?

_He came running in frantically.. but slowed down when he noticed His Mother-in-law standing_there.

**Jake: **Oh What a pleasant surprise..

**Marley: **Did you organize this**?**

**Jake**: No not at all..

**Millie: **Yes he did.

**Marley: **Jake

_She kissed jake then took her mum into the sitting room. Her mum immediately asked about the baby._

**Jake: **One Sec Mrs, Rose do you want breakfast. Marley's having Pancakes, Banana and PB. Do you want anything?

**Millie: **No thank Jake i Had breakfast on the Plane.

**Jake: **I'll be back, then you can watch a DVD with us Hey Marl?

**Marley: **Yeah Mum, you'll love this DVD.

_Jake came back in carrying Marley's pancakes and a tray so she could eat it in comfort. He then pressed Play on the remote and sat back down next to Marley._

**Millie: **Ohh Is this my grandchild?

**Jake: **Yeah she has a healthy heart beat.

**Millie: **Oh I'm going to have a Grand daughter?.

**Marley: **Mum don't cry.

**Jake: **She wasn't shy or anything.

**Marley: **Any wonder having the puckerman Genes

**Jake: **Ha Ha very funny Marl.

_The girls laughed._

**Millie: **I'm so happy for you both.

**Marley: **Thanks Mum.  
_Jake's phone then started to ring._

**Jake: **Give me a second.  
_He walked of into another room._

**Millie: **What are you kids doing today?

**Marley: **Well Jake and I Where going to just relax at home..

**Jake: **Baby, I have to head into the Gym..Major electical fault.

**Marley: **Jake, don't go! stay with me. I've got nothing to do now.

**Jake: **Baby, Your mums here. Invite Jessi over and go shopping or something. You have a reason to go shopping now.

**Millie: **Yes I'm taking you and Jessi shopping for my grand daughter. No argument. (Jessi Is Ryder's Wife & Marley's Bestfriend)

**Jake: **Baby, Take it easy.. call me if you need anything.

**Marley: **I'll Walk you out.

_They walked out the front door and stopped by Jake Car._

**Marley: **Be Safe.

**Jake: **Baby, I'll be fine. Now I Need you to promise that you'll take it easy.

**Marley: **I Promise. I Love you.

**Jake: **I Love you too Beautiful

_Jake pulled her in for a long_kiss..

**Jake: **You baby girl be good for mama ok.  
_He Kissed her Bump._

**Jake: **I Love you Beautiful.

**Marley: **I Love You too.

**Jake: **When I Get home I'll Clean The Spare Bedroom For our baby then we can start on the nursery.

**Marley**: Hurry Back.. I Miss you already.

_She sighed._

**Marley: **Just go before I tie you down.

_Jake Chuckled._

**Jake: **Bye Baby.

_He kissed her again._

_she watched him drive off untill she couldn't see the car. She walked back in the house. They went shopping brought baby clothes. Marley's Mum brought white cribs. Marley brought the bed linen. They arrived home six hours later.. they approached the drive way to see that Jake & Ryder just getting out of the car._

_He turned around and smiled when he saw Marley get out of the car with the others following in suit._

**Jake: **Hey Baby, did you have fun?

**Marley: **Yeah Mum Brough us our Daughter's crib and changing table.

**Jake: **Mrs. Rose you didn't have to do that.

**Millie: **nonsense Jake My grand Daughter need to be spoilt..

**Jessi: **I Also Spoilt My God daughter with Clothes. The whole trunk and Back seat are covered in clothes x 2.

**Jake: **Dude can you control your wifes spending please.

**Ryder: **Sorry Man, I'm keeping out of this.

**Jessi: **Ryd Where are Rubi & Caleb? You were supposed to pick the boys up from nursery and preschool?

**Ryder: **Oh Shit! Sorry Love.. We'll go get them now. Bye guys

_they went inside while Jake carried the Crib and stuff up to the spare bedroom._

* * *

**20 weeks!** **Fixing The Babies Nursery, Baby Names. Romantic Dates etc.**

It was about 10AM on a Bright Fridays Morning Jake was downstairs in the kitchen getting the paint ready to Paint the nursery. Marley could hear Jake coming up the stairs so she got the video camera out. They both agreed to document throughout the pregnancy.

**Jake: **Okay Mummy, got the paint ready and now we can get to painting our baby's nursery.

_He put the paint down and walked over to Marley and sat on the foot rest of the Ottoman. Jake took the Camera off Marley and Recorded_ Marley.

**Jake: **This is where you baby girl are at the moment.

He pointed the camera at her larger 20 week bump..

**Jake: **This Beautiful woman here is your mummy.

_Marley_ grinned.

**Marley:** Jake stop your making me blush.  
_they shared a tender kiss. But was interrupted by an extra-large kick this was the first time Jake had felt their daughter kick on the outside._

_The camera was still on but propped up on a little table.. Jake and Marley Didnt realise it was still recording._

**Marley: **Jake did you feel that. Thats our baby kicking for her daddy

**Jake: **Good job bub.

**Marley**: Shes going to be such a daddy's girl

**Jake: **Good because. I'm the only Man that she's allowed to associate with untill she's at least 30. I Think I Need to Buy a shot-gun.

**Marley: **Jake, It'll be okay. She's not even born yet and you're talking about buying a shot-gun.

**Jake: **Baby, I Need to be able to protect you two girls.

**Marley: **Just wait Jake. We're In a safe Neighbourhood in LA Jake

**Jake:** But you'd never know who could break in.

**Marley: **The security top here. The alarms are in affect..an-

_DING DONG ( THE DOOR BELL)_

**Jake: **Give me a second Marl, I'll Be back.}

_a moment later._ _Jake came back with Ryder right behind him. Ryder and Marley have become really close. They've formed more like a brother and sister relationship._

**Ryder: **Marl.  
He got her up and hugged her.

**Jake: **Ryder Be careful please.

**Marley: **Jake I'm Okay. Ryder what are you doing here?

**Ryder: **Jake made me come over to help him paint.

**Marley: **But i was going to help.

**Jake: **I wont alow it.

**Marley: **Fine then.

_She sat down in a huff. She got the Camera and continued to record the boys painting. A Couple hours later the room was painted a soft purple colour and dried the cribs were built and dressed._

**Marley:** Jake.  
_she sobbed._

**Jake: **You Like?

**Ma****rley: **It's Perfect.  
_She rubbed his chest._ _It all seems so real now._ _He embraced her from the back and rubbed her bump._

**Jake: **Your perfect.

**Marley: **Stop Jake.

**Jake: **Maybe i don't wanna.

xoxoAlli

* * *

**33 weeks**

_Marley was now 33 weeks pregnant she had to wear a stomach brace to support her with the heavy load._.

**Marley: **Jake!

**Jake: **Marley? whats up now?

**Marley: **I Want them out. I'm bloody moody, sore, getting pulled and tugged in every way.

**Jake: **Well What do you want me to do about it?

**Marley: **Jake, Just do something for goodness sake.

**Marley: **Sorry, I didn't mean to yell.

**Jake: **I Get it.

**Marley: **JAKE, Call our Midwife.

**Jake: **What, is it time? Fuck.

**Marley: **Jake Don't You dare cuss. I Want our daughter born into the world with no profanity.

**Jake: **OKay im ringing her now.

10 minutes later.

**Marley: **Did you get onto her yet?

**Jake: **Yeah, I did but she's snowed in..

**Marley: **Oh fuck.

**Jake: **So Your allowed to cuss.

**Marley: **Jake Don't start . Shiittt this hurts.

**Jake: **Baby just breath.

**Marley: **Don't Tell me too fucking breath Puckerman, this is your fault. I hate you. Sorry I didn't mean it, I love you.

**Jake: **Do you want me to get you anything.  
_He walked up behind her and started to massage her back._

**Marley: **Get the Midwife here.. ouch!

**Jake: **This can't be happening now.

1 hour later the midwife finally.

**Marley: **CAN YOU GUYS HURRY UP, THIS BABY ARE COMING RIGHT NOW.

**Jake:** What do i do?

**Marley:** I DON'T KNOW JUST DO SOMETHING OR YOUR DAUGHTER IS GOING TO BE HERE ANY SECOND.

**Maria: **Jake Get some towels and get some sterile gloves on.

jake did as he was told went back to be with Marley.

**Marley: **Jake, YOUR NOT TOUCHING ME EVER AGAIN...

Jake sighed.

**Marley: **Baby, i'm s-sorry i d-didn't mean i-it.. I love y-youuuu  
_she screamed as she felt_ _the first baby fall out._

**Maria: **Here's Baby Girl

_they both smiled at the new-born baby she let out a long wail but stopped crying when she saw her mother and father_. She had dark skin and dark hair but she had her mothers eyes. The Midwife continued with all her procedures eg: Weighing the babies etc she brought the baby that are now bundled up in pink blankets..

Marley Grinned when she saw her daughter for the first time.

**Marley: **Jake, our daughter is here.

**Jake: **She's beautiful.

**Maria: **What are y'all going to name her?

**Marley: **We've had her name picked out since before we got married.

**Jake: **Keira Louise.

**Marley: **Puckerman.

**Maria: **Beautiful Name. Now i think we should teach you to feed.

**Marley: **Jake, could you send that picture to tell everyone.

**Jake: **Okay.  
He kissed is wife and his daughter, then went off sending text msg

Text to: Millie, Ryder, Jessi, Puck, Mr. Shue ( Sent to everyone that wanted to know)

[Attached picture]

_Hi everyone, we've got some news.  
Marley went into labor about two hours ago and  
our daughter was born an hour later. We got snowed in  
So the mid wife could come for an hour our daughter was born  
1 minute after she arrived. She really wanted to get into the world already_

_Please welcome Keira Louise Puckerman. Four Pounds Six and eighteen inches long._

SEND!.

[end of text]

Jake walked back in to see his wife breast-feeding his baby girl. He sat down next to her and smiled.

**Marley: **All Done?

**Jake: **Of course baby.

beep beep.

**Marley: **Thats probably my mum.

_Jake opened the text_

[Text] from Ryder

Dude congrats, Shes so tiny.  
Jessi Said she's gorgeous.

[end of text]

**Jake: **Turns out it was Ryder and Jessi.

she laughed.

**Marley: **Our mums are probably on the next flight out here.. they'll probably sit together as well.

_Marley finished feeding Keira then handed her to her_ daddy.

**Jake: **She's so beautiful, she has your eyes.

**Marley: **She loves her daddy.

* * *

**Keira 1 week old.**

Marley's P.O.V

_It was midnight & Keira was 1 week old. It was midnight and she was continually crying. Jake and I Had No idea what to do or what was wrong. I Fed her, changed her, burped her we did everything we could do. So Jake rang his mum, she told him that she might be colicky so she told him to reasearch it..when they researched it they found a place to help with it. she suddenly stopped crying, it was a relief. Jake put her back in her bassinet that was closest to our bed and we stood there for a moment admiring the sight._

**Jake: **There we go Princess.. Sleep well

**Marley: **Thank god for that. Thank heavens for your mum.

**Jake: **Yeah. Come on let's get some sleep before we have to be up, for my mum.

**Marley: **I'm sorry i've been yelling at you a lot. I don't mean too.

**Jake: **Hey Baby, it's fine. Being new parents is hard..

**Marley: **I Shouldn't be yelling at you.

**Jake: **Baby, Believe me it's okay

**Marley: **I Love you.

**Jake: **I Love you too. Now let's get some sleep before my mum gets here tomorrow.

**THE NEXT MORNING - 8;33AM**

**Marley: **Are you asleep?

**Jake: **Yes.

**Marley: **I couldn't sleep. I kept waiting for her to wake up.

**Jake: **When she nods off so should we. Did you just?

**Marley: **I Thought that was you.

**Jake: **Oh Baby girl.

**Marley: **I Think someone needs a diaper change.

**Jake: **I Gotta go for a quick shower.

**Marley: **Woah, Woah, Woah.. I Think this one is yours..

**Jake: **But i Changed the last one.

**Marley: **So what do you want medal for changing one diaper since she's been born, and you can go around punching out grown men but you can't change a diaper.

**Jake: **Okay.  
_He picked up Keira from Marley and went to change her. He changed her diaper _and put her in a fluffy bear suit and handed her back to Marley.

**Jake: **there's a girl.  
He hands Keira back to Marley.

**Jake: **Theres many ways you can repay me..  
_He kissed her neck._

**Marley: **Tea, Food, Shower. Not necessary in that order.

**Jake: **Alright boss.

_He grinned and walked out to take a shower. Marley then __placed Keira down on the bed and started to un button Keira's bear suit to dress her 'properly'_

**Marley: **Don't tell your Dad I'm doing this, because he'll think I'm a control freak. Which i am, but you'll get used to it.. Yes you will.

_She said while doing the buttons back up._

_It was about twenty to ten when the door bell rang. Jake put down what he was doing and went to answer it. He opened the door to see His mom standing_ there.

**Jake:** Hi Mum, Come in.

**Tanisha:** Hey My Boy come here and give your Mamma a cuddle.  
_He gave _her a big cuddle, then he showed her in to the living room.

**Marley: **Tanisha Your here.  
_She greeted her mother-in-law._

**Tanisha: **Marley How're you feeling?

**Marley: **I'm Okay.  
_T_hey _all heard cry coming from upstairs._

**Marley: **Looks like someones awake.

**Jake: **I'll go get her.  
_He walked upstairs and into the main bedroom where Keira's bassinet was. He walked over and saw her beaming at him_

**Jake: **Hi Princess, Grandma's here to meet you princess.  
_He picked her up and put her close to his chest but safely in his arms as he walked on down the_ stairs..

**Ta****nisha: **Oh, she's so beautiful.

_Jake smiled at his_ daughter.

**Marley: **Say hello to Grandma Baby.  
_She smiled as she watched jake hand Keira over to Tanisha._

**Tanisha: **She's got so much hair. Shes So Beautiful.  
_She smoothed her hair_

**Jake: **Just Like Her mother.  
he kissed Marley's cheek.

**Tanisha: **What are you two doing tonight?

**Marley: **We were just going to stay in. Ryder, Jessi & Rubi & Caleb were going to come over. Jake was going to order take out.

**Tanisha: **How about I Take you all out for dinner.

**Marley: **Oh Tanisha you don't have to do that.

**Tanisha: **Nonsense, it'll be my pleasure.

**Jake: **I'll Just let Ryder & Jessi Know.

_He walked out. Just then Keira Let our a loud scream from her grandma's arms._

**Marley: **Baby girl what's wrong? She's been such a daddy's girl today..

**Tanisha: **That's my boy, he's always had a soft touch with baby girls.

**Jake: **What y'all talking about.

**Marley: **That how Keira is such a daddy's girl today, and that you've always had a soft touch with the women in your life.

**Jake: **Why you crying Princess.  
_He picked up his daughter up from his mom and started to rub her back._

**Jake: **Don't cry baby.

**Marley: **See. She loves her daddy.  
_Jake pulled __Marley into his side._

x-x-xx-x-x-x-

**Dinner 6:30pm.**

_Jake Pulled up into the restaurant car park. He opened the trunk and got Keira's pram out. Marley walked around to the back door she got Keira's blanket out and put it over her shoulder before getting Keira out and cuddled her into her chest._

**Jake: **You Ready to go in Baby?

**Marley: **You head in, I'll be right behind you.

**Jake: **Okay.

_He walked inside. __Marley had to change Keira's Diaper.. she walked in carrying Keir_a on her shoulder.. _She saw jake smiling at her.. she headed over to everyone. Jake, Ryder, Jessi, Tanisha, Rubi and Caleb._

**Marley:** Sorry I'm Late she did the smelled poop.. I Didn't want to bring her in and stench out the restaurant.

**Jessi: **It's Cool. Now where is that beautiful Keira I've been hearing a lot about?

_She said from the seat opposite from Tanisha. Marley Brought Keira over and gave her best friend Keira._

**Jessi: **Oh she looks so much like you jake.

_Ryder Chuckled._

**Ryder: **Poor Kid.

**Jake: **Gee thanks Dude. But she has Marley's eye

**Jessi: **Eyes..  
_She finished Jake's sentence._

**Rubi: **Mamma, I Need to pee.

_Jessi Sighed at her daughter and her language she obviously got from Ryder._

**Jessi: **Okay, Come on then.

**Marley: **I'll take her, i was going to use the bathroom aswell.. I'll just take her with me.

**Jessi: **You sure?

**Marley: **Yes Jessi, I'm Sure. Come On Rubes..  
_She took her god daughters hand._

**Marley: **Oh and don't get upset if Keira starts to cry she's been cranky today and will only either go to me or Jake.

_Jessi Nodded_

**Marley: **Oh & Jake could you get the nursing cover out so when i can feed her.

**Jake: **Of Course.

_Marley walked out_ with Rubi.

Couple minutes later Marley came back in with Rubi holding her hand.

**Marley: **So Jessi, I Herd your and Ryder are expecting again.

**Jessi: **Rubes you werent supposed to tell her yet.

**Rubi: **Sorry.

**Marley: **Don't be mad at her, she didn't mean to spill it out. We were talking about Keira and it sort of slipped out.

**Jake: **Dude Congrats.

**Marley: **I'm so happy for you.  
_She hugged her best friend._

**Tanisha: **This deserves a toast. I'll just get the waitress to bring us some champagne, bears and Juice.

**Jake: **Mom I'm not drinking tonight.

**Tanisha: **Why Honey?

**Jake: **Because, I have a newborn daughter and a wife to look after.

**Marley: **Jake Love you can have one. Come on celebrate with Your best friend becoming a father again.  
_she said as she looked down trying to get Keira to latch on._

**Ryder: **Yeah dude listen to your woman.

_Jake got up and went to sit next to Marley._

**Jake:** Baby, you know I want to protect you two right?

**Marley: **Jake, of course I do. Just have one beer then if you're so worried about us.

**Jake: **Well what are you going to have?

**Marley: **Jessi & I Are just going to have Sparkling apple cider. So have one jake.

_They kissed._

**Ryder**: Is it set yet you two, are you having a beer or not Jake?

**Jake: **Yeah dude..

_Tanisha Ordered the drinks.. and a half an hour their food came._

Jake was placing Keira in the pram and Marley was bundling her up in a blanket and sticking a pacifier in her mouth and started to push the pram back and forth to try to get her to sleep.

**Waitress: **Heres you meal, sorry for the wait.

**Tanisha: **Thank you.

**Waitress: **Oh my, what a gorgeous baby. How old is she?  
_the waitress said in a _posh english accent.

**Marley: **Shes a week old.

**Waitress: **Shes so sweet. Well i'll let you get to eat your dinner.

* * *

_Authors Note: __Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be starting off as Keira_ _at 5 months old and beyond. PS SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES.  
_

I Hope y'all like it


End file.
